Always and Forever
by Jackarooster88
Summary: What happens when the one you've loved since you were a child vanishes and you're left with an engagement that has been posponed? Will Ginny pick up the pieces or will they crumble?
1. Going down memory lane

A/N: Okay here's the sequel to Unbreakable Love!! The start of the story is mostly flashbacks to fill in the blank years. Okay ages: Ginny was 20 when Harry disappeared and Harry was 21. But Ginny's supposed to be 22. So I hope I didn't confuse you with all those numbers. This first chapter is kinda boring cause you need to get all the facts straight but no worries I will make the next chapters fun. Anyway if you haven't read Unbreakable Love I suggest that you read it before you read this story. Any-who here you go!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and I are great friends I and I gave her the idea for Harryââ yeah right. I own nothing.

_I just wanna talk to you_

_My broken heart just has no use_

_I guess promises are better left unsaid_

_Well every time you try to tell me _

_Say the words that I'm the only_

**-Ashley Simpson "Love Makes the World Go Round"**

Ginny sat in her cold room and stared out the window, just like many times before. It had almost become a ritual to look out her bedroom window and wait. Wait for her true love to return home.

She had been waiting for two years. 'Two years!' she thought to herself. Two years of pain and agony. She had never stopped loving him. Everybody else had gotten over the fact that he was indeed gone. But Ginny never did. She had faith that he would one day return and she would have her 'Happily Ever After' life.

Of course people had encouraged her to move on but Ginny wouldn't budge. He would forever be her first love. Always stuck in her heart. Her mother had suggested that it was time to make a new love. But Ginny had objected saying, "It's too soon. He's still out their trying to get home to me."

He still hadn't returned home and Ginny was feeling more lost and empty then the day before. It was almost like she was locked inside a tower and the only person with a key was Harry.

Harry: The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Young Man- Who-Saved- The- Wizarding- World. But that wasn't her Harry. Her Harry was the one who made her laugh at the silliest things, the one who made her legs turn to jelly just by smiling. That was her Harry.

Harry wasn't mentioned much in the Weasley household. Whenever someone mentioned him the room would turn silent and Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley would all get tears in their eyes.

Ginny had had to cope with the lose two years ago. But it hadn't really sunken in until she realized that the person she wanted to run to and have a shoulder to cry on was the reason she wanted to cry. That had been brutally hard for her. She had cried for days after realizing that.

That had been one of her worst memories ever, learning Harry had disappeared.

_It was December 31st. A huge party was forming at the Burrow. The air was filled with excitement, all waiting for midnight. It was only an hour away and Ginny didn't have anyone to kiss. Harry had said he'd be there no matter what, Ginny had made him promise that. But it was getting more unlikely with every second. _

_Many people had offered to substitute for Harry but Ginny had kindly declined. _

_Hermione came over to Ginny._

"_Don't worry Gin. He'll be here. He promised and Harry never breaks a promise." Ginny gave Hermione a skeptical look. "Alright sometimes. But not to you. Don't worry Ron said that he hasn't shut his mouth about making it home to see you."_

_Ginny felt slightly at ease. Although it was 45 minutes till midnight and still no sign of Harry. Ginny sat down on the sofa and waited until there was a faint 'CRACK' in the distance. _

_She turned her head, a little too fast. She started rubbing her neck as she saw Ron coming into the room, his cheeks were red and his breath was hard._

"_Harry" He panted, trying to catch his breath._

_Ginny instantly stood up at the mention of Harry's name. "Ron, what is it? Did something happen?" Worry filled Ginny's voice. _

"_Harry and Voldemort." Everyone gasped at the name that had taken Ron 21 years to say. " Battle. Told me to go home. They went somewhere. I heard screams." _

_And with that Ron fainted. _

_No body moved to help him, all too stunned from Ron's words. Immediately the people from the Order disapparated. Ginny and Hermione stayed to with Ron, trying to get him back to consciousness. _

Finally after 15 minutes Ron came to. He sat up saying he had to help Harry only to be pushed back down by Ginny and Hermione. They magically placed him on the sofa. 

_Finally after fifteen long and tiresome minutes the people from the Order came back. _

_Mr. Weasley was the first to speak, he took Hermione and Ginny aside and confirmed Ginny's worst fear._

"_Ummâwell Harry and Voldemort." He stammered, obviously still shaken up from the news. "Harry was battling Voldemort when something terribly wrong happened. We have news that Voldemort is indeed dead but we don't know the where-abouts of Harry. Don't worry Gin the Order is looking for him." Mr. Weasley added at the look of Ginny's face. Ginny ran and cried on her fathers shoulder._

_While everybody else in the Wizarding world celebrated the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Ginny and the Weasley family sat in silence waiting for word of Harry. _

That was the last time anyone ever heard from Harry.

Two years later and Ginny was still incomplete. She needed Harry more then anything at the moment. She needed him to hold her and tell her that he loved her and that everything would be okay.

Little did Ginny know tat Harry was thinking that same about Ginny.

The next morning Ginny woke up to a semi dark room. She wondered if it was still nighttime but when she looked at her watch she realized it was 8 o'clock in the morning. Ginny got up and thought it was a good idea to take a shower now before her brothers got in there and used all the hot water.

Funny how three grown men, who all had a place of their own, decides to spend almost every night at their parents house. Of course Mrs.Weasley had no objections to Ron, Fred, and George staying home.

When Ginny was finally done with her shower and was fully dressed she walked out of the bathroom only to find three very tired and angry red heads waiting outside.

"Took you long enough. You know we do have jobs to get to." Fred mumbled.

"What were you doing? Letting all of England take a shower?" George asked.

Ron took the chance to run into the bathroom. Fred and George pounded on the door.

"Sorry. Got to get ready for work!" Ron yelled through the door.

Fred and George slumped back against the wall.

Ginny walked back to her room and up to her dresser. She opened up her jewelry box and took out her silver locket. Her most prized possession. Harry had given it to her at the end of her 6th year. She opened it up and looked at the picture. She couldn't help but laugh at it.

It was of her and Harry. Before he had vanished they had taken an adorable picture together. It had been the day before Harry was to go search for Voldemort, 3 days before he vanished. Harry had taken her to one of the nicest Wizarding restaurantâ..

"_Wow Harry!" Ginny said bewildered at the sight before her. They were standing in front of a restaurant that, to Ginny, looked like an apartment building._

"_I thought you'd like it." Harry said smiling at Ginny's shocked expression._

"_Like it? I love it!" _

_Harry opened up the door and Ginny walked in. They walked towards the hostess._

"_Reservation for two." Harry said._

"_Name please." The hostess said while not looking up. She looked quite bored._

"_Potter."_

_At the mention of Harry's name her head shot up. All bored-ness quickly washed away. She quickly led the way to an elegant table set for two._

"_Please call if you need anything Mr. Potter."_

_Harry smiled and nodded. The hostess left but only after taking one more glance at Harry._

_Harry pulled out Ginny's chair and she quickly adjusted her dark green dress before sitting down. Harry sat down on the opposite side._

"_Did I mention how gorgeous you looked tonight?" _

"_About a million times." She said trying not to blush. She wondered how Harry could give her so many compliments and still make her feel like a little schoolgirl._

"_It's true though."_

_Just then two plates appeared in front of them and Ginny and Harry ordered, both of them feeling foolish for talking to their plates._

_They talk about work, one subject both of them hated but always found themselves talking about. _

"_So how's work?" Harry asked casually._

_Ginny looked up from her pork chops. "Good. Very busy though. There was one old bloke who actually tried to make some trees and plants talk to him. Worked too. Too bad he couldn't tell which was human and which was plant. Took a while that one. Funniest sight though." Ginny worked in St. Mungos. _

_Harry smiled and Ginny felt her heart melt._

"_Harry do you have to leave? Can't you just stay?" Ginny asked._

_Harry's face fell. This was the question he'd been dreading. "Gin you know I have to. I want to keep the Wizarding world safe. I want to keep you safe."_

_Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and she immediately felt all her float away. _

"_Are you ready to go?" Harry asked standing up._

"_Do I have much of a choice?" She asked laughing. She got up and Harry grabbed her hand as they left._

"_Come again!" The hostess yelled after them._

"_Should we go to my place?" Harry asked while checking his pockets for something. _

"_Sure."_

_Ginny and Harry both apparated to Harry's apartment. _

_When they got there all the lights were out and Harry was no where to be found. Ginny saw candles leading towards the living room. She followed them out of curiosity. _

_When she got into the room she almost fainted. There standing in the middle of a heart shaped out of red rose pedals was Harry. Ginny slowly walked towards him._

_Harry grabbed her hand and he knelt down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and took out a box._

"_Ginny I love you. And I would do anything for you just to make you happy. Please make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?"_

_Harry opened up the box and Ginny saw a large diamond ring. _

_Ginny could barely speak as she spluttered out a slow, "Yes!"_

_Harry took out the ring and placed it on Ginny's finger. He stood up and embraced her in a hug._

"_Harry I should have known." She said smiling. "Oh my god! We have to tell my family!"_

"_They already know. I got their blessing already."_

"_Oh I wish I could remember this moment for the rest of my life!"_

_Harry let go of Ginny and walked over to a cabinet. He took out a camera. He magically placed it in the air and set a timer. He walked back over to Ginny. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and she had been holding out her hand to show off her beautiful diamond ring. _

The best memory Ginny ever had. She looked at the picture once more. Ginny was giggling and Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ginny! Can you come down here please?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Alright, Mum." Ginny picked up her engagement ring. She always wore it to show loyalty to Harry. She couldn't really answer properly when people asked if she was engaged. She would just say 'yes to Harry Potter'. Most people thought she was mad.

Ginny walked by the bathroom and saw Fred and George sleeping against the wall. Ginny was tempted to do something to make them wake up but thought better of it.

When Ginny got to the kitchen her mother was talking to someone at the door. When Ginny came down her mother stepped aside and Ginny was shocked at who was standing there.

"Ginny dear you have a guest." She said smiling.

A/N: Cliffhanger!! I love those! Okay I hope the proposal was good. Cause you know I'm only thirteen and I kind of haven't been proposed to so you knowââ Please review!!


	2. A Suprise Visitor

A/N: I really have nothing to say other then ENJOY!! And sorry it's taken me so long to get out. So sorry about that!

Disclaimer: Nothing wish I did though.

_It's been 3 days_

_You come around like here like you know me _

_Your stuff at my place next thing you know you'll be using my toothpaste_

_Step up_

_Sit down_

_Get ready_

_Let me tell you who's the boss now_

**-Ashlee Simpson "Love me for me"**

Ginny stood staring at her visitor. "Dean!" She finally managed to squeak out.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Weasley said before she left. Ginny could bet almost a million galleons that Mrs. Weasley was happy that Ginny had a male guest over.

"Surprise!" He said happily.

Ginny was wondering why he was there. They certainly hadn't left on the best terms. Maybe her brothers had damaged his head or something.

"What, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I heard about Harry." He said simply.

"Just heard about Harry? Dean where have you been? Harry's been gone for two years."

"I was living as a muggle. I pretty much left the Wizarding world."

This was crazy. Maybe Ginny was dreaming. She pinched arm and realized that was indeed awake. She was rubbing her arm when Dean started to walk towards her.

"Are you mad? My brothers are upstairs."

"Wouldn't you like to start over Gin? We had something. We lost it out of my own stupidity. I left trying to forget about you. It didn't work, I found myself thinking about you all the time."

"Dean it didn't work for a reason. I was meant for Harry not you. See?" Ginny held up her hand to show that she was engaged.

"Harry? I thought-wait didn't you say that he's been gone for two years?"

"Well yes but he's not dead. He's still out there."

Dean stared at her like she had two heads. "You're throwing your life away for someone who's dead?"

"He is most definitely not dead!! Don't you ever say that again!!" Ginny yelled. She was always sensitive when people said that Harry was dead.

"Gin what's-"Fred and George stopped at the top of the stairs. Their eyes narrowed when they saw Dean, who was still standing in the doorway.

"What's he doing here?" Fred growled, his eyes not leaving Dean.

"Ginny I heard someone yelling. Are you-"Ron stopped behind Fred and George. Ginny blushed, she hadn't realized how loud she had been yelling.

"You." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I must be going." Dean said trying to slip through the door.

"No you don't." George said walking up to him and closing the door.

"It's nice to see you again Dean. I do hope you remember us." Fred said with fake cheerfulness.

Dean gulped loudly.

"Now what was all the yelling about?" Ron asked.

"It was nothing." Dean said quickly.

"I was asking Ginny not you."

"Ron it was nothing."

"Did he do something to you Gin?" Fred asked as he grabbed the front of Dean's robes.

"No. He only said that Harry was dead and that I was throwing my life away."

That must have gone under the category "Did Something To Ginny" because Fred and George both grabbed Dean by the arms and took him outside. Ginny had known that that would be enough to get Fred and George mad. She knew all of her brothers still believed that Harry was alive in someway. Ron led Ginny to the kitchen table.

"Don't worry Gin. Fred and George will take care of him."

Once again Ginny was happy that her brothers were over protective.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"Why's he here anyway?"

"Oh you know wanted to get back together with me." She said casually. She was trying not to laugh at her brothers bulging eyes. "Then I said I was meant for Harry. He told me I was throwing my life away for someone who was dead. You know the usual."

"What?!" He said standing up. "How dare he?!"

"Ron I don't believe him. I would never not even for a millisecond."

"That slime that-"But Ron went unheard since there was a 'CRACK' sound behind them. Ginny and Ron turned to see Hermione smiling at them. "Hello Gin." She said brightly. Ron rushed up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Ready Hermione?" He asked after they had pulled apart.

"Wait I thought you said you had to work today." Ginny said smiling.

"Well I wanted a hot shower." He said shrugging.

There was a faint scream outside.

"I better go see what they're doing to him." Ginny sighed. She stood up just as Fred and George came running in with wide identical grins on their faces.

"Screams like a girl doesn't he?"

"What? Who screams like a girl? Am I missing something?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Dean screams like a girl." Ginny said.

"Dean?"

"He came back to get Ginny's heart." Ron said making a face at the very thought.

This must have been good enough for Hermione since she stopped asking questions.

"What time is it?" George asked suddenly.

"It's nine o'clock."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." George muttered before he disapparated.

Ginny looked at Fred for answers.

"It's his and Alicia's anniversary."

"But they're not even married." Ron said.

"It's the day of their first date or something. June 7th."

"Why don't we do that?" Hermione questioned Ron.

"He still has to buy her a gift and plan the day. He has to pick her up at 11."

"I better go help him. Any idea where he might be?" Ginny asked.

"Try Quality Qudditch Supplies."

"This is worst then I thought. I think I should come too." Hermione said.

"But we're supposed to go to breakfast." Ron said.

"We'll go to lunch then. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 1." Hermione said promptly.

"Oh alright. But George is going to pay for this." Ron pouted.

Ginny and Hermione apparated to Quality Qudditch Supplies and found George looking around frantically.

"George!" Ginny yelled out to him.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well we could ask the same to you. Qudditch supplies? Honestly!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"Well I'm not sure what to get her. I had an idea but I don't think it's right."

"And what was that?" Ginny asked.

"Well to..." George mumbled the rest so Ginny and Hermione couldn't hear.

"What?" They asked.

"Well I've been thinking about asking her to marry me."

"Oh George this is wonderful!" Ginny said.

"How long have you two been dating?" Hermione asked.

"Since our seventh year."

"So that's what 7 years? I think that's a long enough time."

"I'm not sure how to do it. Gin how did Harry propose to you?" Right after George had said that he regretted it.

Ginny's lip began to tremble but she controlled herself. This was her happiest thought she reminded herself. George looked like he could kick himself. "Well he took me to dinner in one of the finest restaurants and then back to his apartment. It was dark and there were only candles leading towards the living room. He was standing in the middle of a heart shaped out of rose pedals. There were candles all around us. He got down on one knee and asked." She ended mostly talking to herself as she relived the memory.

"How did Harry pull that off? I mean I would never have thought about that."

"I'm not quite sure but it was the best moment of my life."

"Well I suppose we should go look at rings?" Hermione asked.

All three of them left Quality Qudditch Supplies and headed towards Malcolm's Finest Jewelry. When they walked in there was a jingle of bells above them. They saw a man standing behind a counter. He immediately looked up at the sound of the bells.

"Mr. Weasley a pleasure to have you back so soon."

George's ears turned red as Ginny and Hermione stared at him. He shrugged and said, "I've been thinking about it for a while now."

They walked over to the man as he started to pull out rings to show them. There were a lot of comments made as each ring was shown to Ginny and Hermione.

"Too small. Where's the diamond anyway?"

"Way too big. She won't be able to lift her hand."

Finally, with the help of Hermione and Ginny, George found the perfect ring.

"I see you've chosen the platinum 18 carat. Fine choice, Mr. Weasley. Will that be all?"

"Yes."

George paid for the ring and they all left the store.

"What time is it Gin?"

"Ten."

"Oh no I still have to plan everything. Where should I take her?"

"Maybe you should do it tonight when Charlie comes home? You're always saying you're a family guy."

"That's a great idea Hermione. Should I buy her something else?"

"If you want. I better get going. I have to help out Mum. I'll see you tonight." She gave George a reassuring wink and said good-bye to Hermione. She then apparated to the Burrow.

There were noises coming from the kitchen and Ginny heard her Mum cooking. She walked in to find her Mum cooking at the stove and her brothers hanging streamers. This was an extra special event. Charlie was coming home and had said he had a 'surprise'. Everyone knew that the surprise was going to add another Weasley into the world. Charlie and his wife, Christina, of two years had met in Romania while Christina had been traveling with friends. They had gotten very close and when they had to say goodbye they nearly died, so Charlie had asked Christina to marry him right there on the spot. Of course she had been surprised at this but and admired his bravery and had said yes. They were living the perfect life.

Bill had married a girl named Jessica who he had been friends with since school but had lost touch. They had finally reunited at a party many years ago. They had been married for 6 years now and had a daughter, Alexa, who was 5 and a son named Eric who was 4.

Percy had married Penelope four years after they had graduated from school. They had a 2-year-old daughter named Morgan.

Fred, George, and Ron were all dating but were slowly thinking about marriage. Although George was way ahead of them.

Ginny walked up to her mother. " Do you need any help cooking Mum?"

"No I've got it all under control. But what I do need you to do is set up the picnic tables. I'm afraid there's not enough room in here. Fred, Ron go help her."

Fred and Ron, being the unhelpful brothers that they were, watched as Ginny tried to haul out two rather large picnic tables. They were drinking lemonade and laughing at Ginny when there was a 'CRACK' near them. Ginny laughed as they jumped in the air and ran to give Bill a hug.

"Where's Jessica?" She asked.

"She's flooing over with the kids later. I thought I might come and help out. And by the looks of it you could use some help." He said staring over at the upside down tables.

"Yes, since these two gits," She nodded her head towards Fred and Ron.

"Won't help me. They've been sitting on their bums laughing at me."

Now Fred, George, and Ron might seem to be the protective ones but then again you haven't known Bill and Charlie.

Bill narrowed his eyes at Fred and Ron. Before he had to say anything they jumped up and were putting the tables right side up.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Don't mention it. So Gin what have you been up to lately?" He asked sitting down in Fred's now vacant seat.

"Oh nothing special. Work I suppose. I've been trying to save up for a place of my own."

"Really? That seems interesting."

"I've got enough money too. I've been looking at apartments but none of them seem right."

Ginny wasn't exactly picky but none of these had actually caught her eye. They had either been too small, too big, too expensive, or too cheap. And the only place she wanted to live was the one place that she was too scared to go. A place where she hadn't been to in two years. A place that was piling up in dust. Harry's place.

Ginny must have been in a daze for a while because when she looked back at Bill he was instructing Fred and Ron. When he finally realized she was out of her daze he turned back to her with a smile on his face.

Ginny hated this smile, despised actually. It was the smile that everyone gave her when they knew she was thinking about Harry. It was a pity smile. They always sent a chill down her spine. "Well I think I should go get ready." She said standing up.

"But the party's not for hours."

"Well I want to look my best." She said knowing he didn't buy that excuse for a second. But he decided to let her go anyway.

Ginny walked back to her room and fell onto her bed. She was thinking about what to do for the rest of the day when she drifted asleep.

A/N: Okay I hope that was a good chapter. It was sort of a filler chapter. Well I'm gonna recognize my fans cause you have no idea how happy I get when I get reviews.

Lourdes1: Yes I'm only 13 but I guess I'm mature? I'm not sure but I guess it's from reading all other stories. Anyway I'm glad you like it!

harrypottergirl08: Don't worry I'm trying to make this story much longer then Unbreakable Love and so that means my writings going be coming out faster. Hopefully!

seekerchic211: I'm so happy that you followed all of my stories! I hope you're not too mad about who the person was but I thought I could add him in just for the fun of it.

ShortyFaillace: I'm glad you like it!

PreteenDramaQueen: Thirteen rocks! Well sometimes anyways. Thanks for reading!

Lily of the Valley23: Thanks for the motivation!


	3. A Weasley Dinner

A/N: Okay I've decided to make this story much longer then Unbreakable Love. I'm going to make it at least 15 chapters. But that probably means less updating. So sorry. But I promise to get at least one chapter out a week. Okay enough of me talking here ya go!

Disclaimer: Wait let me think....nothing

See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end

-Usher "Burn"

When Ginny woke up it was already 4:30. That meant she only had thirty minutes to get ready. Why hadn't anyone woken her up? She thought as she got up and walked to the bathroom. Luckily everyone had already gotten ready so the bathroom was free, although it smelt like too much cologne.

When she was finally out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door. She popped her head out to see if anyone was coming. When she realized everyone was down stairs she ran to her room. When she got into her room she closed the door. She was shocked to see a males back turned towards her. He was staring out of her window.

Ginny gasped and he turned around with a slightly pink complexion.

"Umm... sorry I was well umm looking for the bathroom." He said nervously.

"Well this is no bathroom." Ginny said rudely. "The bathroom is down the hall. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed." She opened the door for him.

"Sorry." He mumbled again as he passed her and left.

Ginny closed the door again with her mind buzzing. She wondered who he was. He looked oddly familiar but she knew she'd never seem him before. He had light brown hair that was somewhat messy and brown eyes. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She finally gave up and went to her closet. This was supposed to be a somewhat formal occasion so Ginny took out her dark green dress. Green was her favorite color to wear because Harry had once said it brought out her eyes. Ginny put it on and looked for some shoes to wear. The only ones that would match her dress were high heels and Ginny was in no mood to wear high heels so she decided to go barefoot. She went to her jewelry box and took out her locket and ring. She grabbed her brush and put her hair up in a lose bun. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked presentable she thought.

Ginny opened the door and walked downstairs. There were many red heads in the room with the acceptation of girlfriends or wife's. Ginny couldn't help but notice the man who had been in her room. He was sitting next to Hermione and was listening intently to Bill's joke. That's where she had seen him! He looked like a male Hermione. Ginny knew she was an only child so it couldn't e her brother. Ginny was thinking of who he could be when she realized she was at the top of the stairs and everyone was looking at her. She walked down and to greet Charlie and Christina. As she passed George and Alicia George winked and patted his pocket.

Ginny gave Christina a hug and then Charlie. Charlie made her twirl around for him.

"You look gorgeous Gin." He said after he stopped twirling her.

"Thanks Charlie. You don't look to bad yourself."

Hermione stood up and faced Ginny. The Mystery Man did the same.

"Ginny this is my cousin Christopher."

Christopher walked over to Ginny and held out his hand. When Ginny shook it he said, "Chris, you can call me Chris."

"Nice to meet you Chris. I'm Ginny." Ginny had a queasy feeling in her stomach. He looked much older and she's never seen him before. Plus she felt like this was the beginning of one of Hermione's match making schemes, that always ended with Ginny turning them down and her wanting Harry more.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and Chris. She tried to start a conversation with Chris while trying to not give him the wrong idea. "So Chris are you a muggle? I mean not to sound rude but I thought Hermione was the only witch in her family."

"No I'm not a muggle. My aunt and uncle, Hermione's parents, didn't tell anybody about Hermione while mine did the same. We found out quite by accident."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts. Fine school Hogwarts. I left the year before Hermione came."

'How old was this guy?' Ginny thought. He must have sensed her confusion because he answered before she could ask, although she probably wouldn't have since she had grown up knowing it was rude to do so.

"I'm 35. Quite old compared to you I suppose?"

"Well yes I'm only 22."

"Wow I didn't know that. Hermione never told me your age. She only said that you were beautiful, smart, and fun to be around. And I can see what she meant."

Ginny blushed. This was definitely one of Hermione's plans to help her get over Harry. Ginny rested her head on her left hand, making her ring sparkle against the light.

Chris obviously spotted it so he asked her, "Are you engaged? Hermione didn't say anything. I mean you're so young. I would never have thought." He rambled on.

Ginny looked at her ring and then back at Chris. "Well it's a long story. How about we go outside?"

"Sure."

Ginny and Chris got up, feeling all eyes on their backs, and walked outside and sat on a chair.

"So are you engaged?" He asked after about a second, not being able to stop himself from asking.

"Well yes, you know who Harry Potter is right?" He nodded and she continued. "We used to date and well before he vanished he proposed to me. I still believe he's out there."

Chris took all of this very well. " I see. If you ask me I still think he's alive. Harry's very lucky to have you if you ask me. I hope we can still be friends. You're a wonderful person Ginny."

"I hope we can be friends. I feel like I've known you forever."

"Me too. Would you like to go out to lunch? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Just as friends right?" She asked.

"Just as friends."

"Alright."

Just then everybody came piling out with plates of food. When the tables were filled with food, and once Alexa, Eric, and Morgan were all seated they began serving the food. Ginny was once again sitting in between Chris and Hermione. Chris was on her right and Hermione was on her left.

Ginny heard little pieces of Ron, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione, and Hermione's conversation. They were whispering to each other, obviously thinking Ginny couldn't hear them.

"Hermione I still don't think you should have thrown Chris at her."

"I didn't _throw _him at her. Anyway it seems like they've hit it off. Maybe this will finally get her to move on. I mean Harry was her first love and all but that doesn't mean he has to be her last."

"You get more evil everyday. I think Harry and I started to rub off on you. An I'm not sure that's a good thing."

Hermione laughed and Ginny decided to stop eavesdropping so she turned back to Chris. "So you said you and Hermione found out about each other by accident. How did you find out?"

"Well-"

"Oh this is an interesting story." Hermione said cutting Chris off. "Well I was in Diagon Alley, I'd just gotten out of Florish and Blotts and I had an arm load of books. Christopher-"

"Hermione why do you insist on calling me Christopher? I like Chris."

"I happen to like Christopher better. Anyway, _Christopher, _being the gentleman that he is, asked me if I needed help, not knowing it was me of course. Well you get the picture right?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione turned back to Ron. "So tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well I was born in London, I'm an only child. Bit different to you I suppose. I've been divorced once, and I train security trolls for a living."

"Wow. You said you've been married before?"

"Yes. Worst mistake of my life, marrying Nicole. We were very young. About 21? That seems about right. It only lasted a year. Worst divorce in history."

Ginny nodded in sympathy. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Too late to go back now." He said shrugging. "If I could re-do anything I'd take back getting married in the first place."

"I know what you mean. I would have made Harry stay. I always wonder what would have happened if he'd never vanished."

Chris nodded and listened to her every word. This was one of the most understanding guys she'd ever met. And she'd just met him!

Just then there was a clinking of glass from the other side of the table. Ginny looked up and saw Charlie and Christina standing up, looking at everyone with smiles on their faces.

Charlie grabbed Christina's hand and started talking, "As you all know Christina and I have some news to tell you. Well-"

"I'm pregnant!" Christina squealed.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh no another Weasley. The world better watch out! Soon it will be filled with little red heads running around." Fred said while Angelina laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.

Everyone got up and hugged Christina.

"This is wonderful! I'm going to be a grandma!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hey what about us?" Bill said pointing to his children and Morgan.

"Oh I'm going to be a grandma to another Weasley. Is that better?" She asked.

"Much."

Once everyone was settled again George got up.

"Excuse me. I have something important to say. Alicia can you come here please?"

Alicia got up and walked over to George, who was standing under a large oak that had candles hanging from some branches. George took Alicia's hands and started talking to her, trying to ignore all the eyes on him. "Alicia we've been together for years. You make me happy when you're around and sad when you aren't. You're my better half. Alicia," George dropped to one knee and reached into his pocket. Alicia looked close to tears. "Will you marry me?"

Alicia nearly made everyone's ear drums pop by screaming. "YES!"

George put the ring on her finger then got up and hugged her.

Everyone clapped and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got up to congratulate them.

"Welcome to the family Alicia." Mr. Weasley said while giving her a hug.

"I knew this would happen. Two surprises in one day! Did you have any idea Alicia?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No. And to think I thought I would only get qudditch gear or something."

George blushed and turned to Ginny, who had gotten up to give them a hug.

"I did it." He said while letting out a sigh.

"I knew you could do it. With a little help from me of course." She said smiling.

"And me." Hermione gave George a hug and turned to Ginny. "Ginny can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure."

Hermione led Ginny away from the loud crowd. "So how are things with you and Chris going?" She asked.

"Hermione, you make it sound like I'm dating him. But if you must know we've decided to be friends."

"What? Why? I thought things were going good between you two."

"It is, on a friend status only though."

"I guess you win some and you lose some." Hermione said shrugging and walking away.

The night went by with no more surprises, other then Morgan's diaper. Finally the night began to wind down and they were all getting ready to leave. Ginny said good-bye to everyone and finally the room was empty, other then Ron, Hermione, and Chris.

"Bye Gin." Ron said.

"Sorry it didn't work out." Hermione whispered in her ear as she gave her a hug.

Ginny said good-bye to Chris last.

"It's been wonderful Ginny. Oh right I almost forgot about our plans. Would you be able to meet me at the Three Broom Sticks at 2 tomorrow?

"Sure sounds great."

"I'll see you there then. Bye Ginny!" And with that Chris disapparated.

Ginny, for some reason, couldn't wait for tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! School dances and football games got in the way. Anyway I hope that was a good chapter! Next is going to be about the lunch date... if it's really a date. Okay now to my fans!

Lily of the Valley23: I'm glad you didn't think it would be Dean. Thanks for reading!

Insertgoodnamehere: Haha. I don't have any brothers' only two sisters so I was thinking what they would do and they would probably laugh at me so I put that in a boy perspective.

bando2: I'm glad you read 'Knight in Shining Armor"

LushBaby: I love keeping readers in suspense and I guess I did that. I've never actually written a George but the twins are so much fun to write I'm glad you liked it.

ZzSheilahzZ: I'm glad you like it!

seekerchic211: Thanks for following all my stories! Glad you like it!

Lourdes: I'm hoping that bringing Dean wouldn't do anything to the story! Any way thanks for reading!

Please review! Thanks for all the people who have put me in their favorites!


	4. A New Lead

A/N: Okay so the power went out during the day of the Hurricane, but not for long so. Which I was pretty happy about, no air conditioning in Florida. That's not fun. Any way I actually got a lot done. And I hope you all like this chapter!

_You never miss a good thing till it leaves ya  
Finally I realized that I need ya  
I want ya back  
Baby girl I need ya back  
Gotta have ya back, babe  
Heartbroken when you left my world  
Man I wish I woulda kept my girl_

**Usher- Throwback**

Ginny woke up the next morning surprisingly late. She probably would have slept in longer if it had not been for the yelling coming from downstairs. She turned on her side and looked at her watch; 11:30. Ginny groaned and got up. She put on a robe and headed downstairs to see what the commotion was all about. She was greeted with yells from Charlie and George as she opened her bedroom door.

"You stole mine and Christina's moment!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Then how come you had to ask Alicia to marry you last night? It could have been any night but no you had to go with last night and ruin my moment."

Ginny finally reached the living room, where they were yelling. She gave a fake cough and when they finally looked at her she gave them a scowl. "Do you mind? You two are acting like children. You should be at home celebrating with your families. But instead you two have the nerve to come here and fight. And not to mention wake me up."

Charlie and George's cheeks started to turn red. They were already realizing how childish they had been acting when Ginny decided to yell at them some more.

"Sit." She said pointing at the sofa. They walked with out a word and sat down. "Now Charlie, George did not steal your moment. If I remember correctly you and Christina didn't exactly tell us what you were going to say. For all we knew you found a Knut or something. And George, well George didn't do anything wrong." George gave Charlie a smile and stuck out his tongue. "Except act like a two year old. Do you two understand what I'm saying?" They both nodded their heads. " Now go home to your see your lovely families."

Charlie and George got up from the sofa.

"Honestly I thought you two were the older people." Ginny said.

"Sorry Gin." Charlie said as he gave her a kiss and apparated home.

"Yeah sorry we woke you."

"It's okay. So how's Alicia?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What?! Don't tell me you messed up already. If so march home and beg for forgiveness."

"Gosh, Gin, I forgot how testy you were in the mornings."

"I don't get testy." Ginny thought this over for a second. "Alright maybe sometimes. So what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. She's at her parents' house showing off her ring. She left at nine and I haven't seen her since. I think she might be there for a while since knowing her mum she's called all the family over."

Ginny let out a sigh. "Good. I thought you had already messed things up or something."

"Nope not yet. Anyways I think I might get home so I can get some peace and quiet."

"Alright bye George." Ginny stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Bye. Tell mum we'll be around later."

"Will do."

Ginny heard a 'CRACK' as she headed towards the kitchen. It was already twelve, which meant she still had about three hours till lunch. She decided to make a snack since her lunch was well away and she had already missed breakfast. She headed straight for the cabinets.

"Hmm...what should I make?" She asked herself out loud.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Ginny jumped in surprise and turned around. "Remus!" She ran towards him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been busy working. I have a break right now and was about to come see you guys. Any news?"

Ginny had known the people from the Order since she was pretty much still a kid, around fourteen. They had almost become her second family, although most of them were. But she had grown closer since Harry had vanished. She had been stopping by regularly to see if there were any new leads. But after a while it had become depressing to go there with her hopes high and have them smashed back down.

"Actually yes. We want you to come with us."

Ginny looked down at her robe and held up her index finger. "Wait one second. Just let me get dressed."

Ginny ran up the stairs and into her room. She quickly got a pair of jeans and a white shirt out of her dresser. She got them on quickly and put on her white tennis shoes. When she was ready she ran back downstairs.

"Done." She panted.

"Wow that must have been a record." Remus said smiling.

"I try my best. Anyway what's going on?"

"Well we think something might be going on at Harry's old apartment."

Ginny stopped in her tracks. Harry's old place? The place she was too afraid to step foot in? The place that still had dead rose pedals on the floor? The place with too many memories?

"Ginny are you alright?"

"Umm...yeah sorry." Ginny could feel the big blob in her stomach grow at every step she took. What if Harry was there? What would she even do? Would she cry? Jump for joy?

"Okay we're going to floo over there. Where does your mum keep the floo powder?"

"Right here." Ginny picked up the bag and handed it to Remus.

"Alright you go first." He said to her.

Ginny took a handful of floo powder and walked into the fireplace.

"Harry's apartment!" She yelled.

The time went by rather fast. And before she knew it she was, for the first time in two years, back in Harry's apartment. It looked the same, with the exception of the dust piling everywhere. A few seconds later Remus was coming out of the fireplace.

"Well we need to take the wards off. The Order can't apparate in. We took most of the wards off earlier, that's why we were able to floo in." Remus said as he walked away.

Ginny stayed where she was. She took everything in slowly. She walked towards the kitchen and plugged her nose. There was a nasty smell coming from the refrigerator. Ginny quickly kept walking and found herself in the living room. She walked over to a corner and bent down. She closely looked at the wood paneling and smiled knowing it was still there. Etched into the wood inside a heart was 'Harry Ginny Forever.' Ginny remembered that day perfectly, it was the day Harry had moved into his apartment...

"_I love this place Harry! It's so homey but yet not too overdone. It's just wonderful." Ginny gushed._

_Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I suppose that's because you helped pick it out?" He asked smiling. _

"_That's just a plus." Ginny turned around and faced him. She gave him a kiss. "This is so cool. Your own place at eighteen. This is going to be awesome."_

"_Too bad I'll barely even be here. Ron and I still have training."_

"_Oh you know you're good enough. I don't think there's any need for that. Well maybe for Ron."_

"_Hey!" Ron said as he entered the room with Hermione, both carrying boxes._

"_Bad timing." Harry said._

"_You know I was joking Ron." Ginny said._

"_You better be."_

"_Don't mind him. He's just mad because Mrs. Weasley nearly choked him with her hug." Hermione said as she put down her boxes, as did Ron._

_Ron rubbed his neck. "Still hurts too. Thanks Harry for letting me move in with you. The Burrow was getting sort of old. And plus I need to get away from her." Ron nodded his head towards Ginny._

_Ginny gave a sweet smile towards Ron. "Oh you know you love waking up to my pretty little face. In the morning."_

"_Hah! More like grumpy. You go down to breakfast and nearly get your head bitten off."_

_Ginny couldn't object to that. She was most definitely the worst morning person. She just shrugged and said, "What can I say? I guess I'm not a morning person."_

"_Ron you'll be sleeping in either that room or that one." Harry pointed his finger down the hallway. _

"_How many rooms does this place have?" Ron asked, obviously amazed that he had a choice of which room he wanted to sleep in._

"_Three." Harry said simply._

"_Three?! And let me guess you get the master bedroom?"_

"_Of course mate." Harry said smiling. _

"_Alright I'll go look at them." Ron said as he headed down the hallway. _

"_I'll leave you two alone." Hermione said as she followed Ron._

"_Where were we?" Harry asked as he gave her a kiss._

"_I think that's about right."_

_After a few more kisses they pulled apart._

"_We should make this place ours." Harry declared._

"_But this is your place."_

"_So? I have the perfect idea." Harry went to a box and pulled something out. "Here." He bent down and started carving._

"_Harry! Harry you'll get in trouble." _

"_No I bought this place didn't I?"_

"_I suppose." Ginny bent down beside him. "What are you doing?"_

"_Carving."_

"_Carving what?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

"_Harry just tell me." _

"_Done!" Harry said as he stood up and went to replace the item._

"_Oh this is so sweet Harry!" Ginny said as she stood up and hugged him._

"_I knew you'd like it." He said._

"_Oh Harry you're just too sweet." She kissed him once more._

"_I love you Gin."_

"_I love you too Harry."_

"Okay done!"

Ginny stood up and turned to Remus. "Now what?"

"Well I already notified them so they should be here any moment."

Just as he was done talking Tonks and Moody appeared. Tonks was sporting aqua hair and a big smile on her face.

"Hello Ginny." She said brightly.

"Hi Tonks. Hello Moody."

Moody only grunted, which Ginny took as a hello. Moody's magical eye began to move as he searched the room with out moving.

"Ah keeps sticking. I'll be back." Moody made his way towards the kitchen.

"So what do you think is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Well there have been hints about the where-abouts of the remaining Death Eaters. I believe they have no idea where Harry is and are looking for his old place. Oh that reminds me I have to put the wards back up." Remus left to the bedrooms just as Moody came back in.

"It smells like a hippogriff has been living in there."

"We'll go clean it." Tonks said.

Ginny and Tonks both went into the kitchen and immediately plugged their noses.

"Accio food." Ginny pointed her wand towards the refrigerator and began to clean it out.

"Feels weird to be back here doesn't it?" Tonks asked.

Ginny nodded. All memories had been flooding Ginny's mind since she had arrived.

"I haven't been here for years." Tonks continued.

Ginny listened to Tonks talk. She would occasionally nod or say "yeah" but other then that she continued cleaning the refrigerator in her own world.

She had a question buzzing through her head that just wouldn't go away.

Was everything still there? Were there still dusty candles and dead rose pedals on the floor?

"Alright I think that's much better." Tonks said wiping her hands. "Still sort of smells though. Oh well I suppose that's what happens when food's been left alone for two years." Tonks shrugged and walked out of the kitchen with Ginny behind her.

Ginny thought of something suddenly. She had already been in the living room and there had been nothing there. Ginny felt her heart almost sink.

"This is odd. Come here!" Remus shouted from Harry's old room.

All three of them walked towards the room. When Ginny got in the doorway she stopped and her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her.

A/N: Ahhhhh cliffhanger! One of my favorite things to do cause I know it keeps you locked in. Anyway since the hurricane hit the power went out for 4 hours (which was good compared to the one that the power went out for 26 hours...pure torture) So I got some writing in. That's the best time to write... when you have nothing else to do. But right when I started to get in a writing mood the power came back on and I didn't feel like it anymore. Oh well aren't you glad I updated so soon? I decided to do that since I lost a lot of reviews. Oh well I'm grateful for the reviews I got.

seekerchic211: I'm lovin' that you and some other people are sticking with me even though it's been taking me forever. I really have no idea what the deal is with Chris. I'm still undecided... maybe I'll go with your suggestion j/k. I just sort of stuck him in there. We'll see where that goes. Thanks for reading! You live in Florida right? I hope the hurricane didn't hit you too bad or at all.

Lily of the Valley23: Yay I know! Aren't you proud? I love keeping you all so confused. It's so much fun. Thanks for reading!

C.H: Thanks it's always great to hear someone likes my story!

Siriusfanatic: Sorry you couldn't find it. I know that sucks that's why I was sort of thinking about changing the title but I sort of love it. But if you have any suggestions I'll keep them in mind. Wow everyone thinks Ginny's going to fall for Chris...hmm that would be interesting. I know so many people were hoping that it was Harry not Dean. I'm glad you like the first story. Thanks for reading!

ZzSheilahzZ: I can't tell you that! It's got to be a surprise. Thanks for reading!

Anyway I'm hoping I can get the next one out soon. But right now schools in the way... ugghh school. Right now it's _okay_ but you know how school is. Anyway check back soon!


	5. The Letter And Lunch

A/N: Alrighty sorry this took so long. I actually had a lot done a long time ago... when I started to get reviews. But then they died down and I had no more motivation but I didn't think it was fair to you so I wrote more and more. But sorry this chapter is super short. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Alright, alright I'll admit it.... I own nothing.

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me

**Usher 'Caught Up'**

****

"Keep moving. We don't have all day you know." Moody pushed past Ginny and walked towards Remus.

"Is something wrong Ginny?" Tonks looked worriedly at Ginny.

"Umm no."

Tonks gave Ginny a last glance and she too walked past her towards Remus and Moody. "What is it?" She asked.

Ginny zoned out as she looked at the object on the floor.

On the floor was a heart made out of bright red roses. There were candles placed all around the room in various places.

Ginny was beyond confused. How did all of this get in Harry's bedroom? And why did it look like it was just placed there?

"It's not a sign or anything is it?" Tonks asked.

"No not likely." Moody growled. You could tell he was also confused.

"There's something underneath a candle." Remus said. He reached for it and Ginny practically ran at the sight of the name on the front of the envelope.

There in bold green letters was the word "Ginny".

Although Ginny knew it was rude she still grabbed the letter out of Remus' hand. She quickly opened it and looked over the words:

' Ginny,

My dearest Ginny, the love of my life, the soul reason I wake up in the morning. I just want you to know that I love you and I hope you still love me, even if it's only an ounce of love. I just want you to know that I'm safe and well.... I'm coming home.

Harry'

When Ginny was finished reading the letter she had tears in her eyes. Remus gently pried the letter out her hands. He read it and then passed it along to Moody and Tonks.

"Has to be a sign right? It can't have actually been written by Harry." Remus considered.

Ginny's hopes fell. She felt so stupid. She had actually thought Harry ad written it and that all the words written had been true. She quickly blinked away the unshed tears.

"Has to be. We'll have to check background of that letter." Moody said.

"I honestly think there's no meaning behind it." Tonks said. "What do you think Ginny? You've been awfully quiet this whole time."

"Oh um I'm not sure."

"Well lets go back to the headquarters for lunch. There's no use just standing here." Remus said as he stood up and dusted his shabby clothes.

Ginny's mouth opened in and "O" expression and she looked at her watch; 1:25. "Sorry I'll have to pass. I'll check in later. Bye." She wanted to get out of there before she became unbalanced and broke down. She tried to apparate home but then she remembered that the wards were still up.

"Sorry." Remus said with a shy smile. He then took the wards off and said goodbye.

Ginny apparated back home. She quickly took a shower and walked back to her room. This was the first place she had ever met Chris. She smiled at the memory. But suddenly her smile faded as she realized that there had been better memories with Harry in this room. She had been asked out on her first date here. She'd watched a beautiful sunset here.

Her once happy mood had vanished. Why had she been so happy? Someone had just played and awful trick with her heart. And at the thought of Chris she had gotten all happy. She yelled at herself mentally and promised herself that she would not have a pleasant time.

Unfortunately her promise to herself had failed. She had showed up at the Three Broomsticks in a pair of loose jeans and a baggy shirt, which had once belonged to Harry, that she had found in the back of her closet. It almost looked like a dress on her. She had barely brushed her hair, and it was frizzy and messy. She had put on her ring and locket.

But right when she saw Chris she felt very ugly and underdressed, although that was what she had been aiming for when she had gotten dressed. He smiled from the table he was sitting at and got up as she approached.

Ginny was trying to fix her hair when he surprised her by saying, "You look lovely."

Ginny tried not to blush but her Weasley jeans would not allow that at all. He pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"I like the no make-up think. Most girls feel the need to cover up their face with it. I think it's more attractive without."

Ginny had to agree with him. She rarely wore make-up. She would wear lipstick, light shade, and maybe some mascara, if she was even in the mood to go that far. But other then that she didn't wear much make-up. She always felt more attractive without.

"Thanks." She said smiling. Her cheeks were turning redder at every compliment.

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

Ginny looked up to see a very pretty waitress staring at them with a piece of parchment and quill in hand.

"Just water please." Ginny said.

Although the waitress was pretty Chris didn't even look twice. Ginny supposed it was because she had a bucket load of make-up on. "I'll have a glass of red currant rum."

"Alright I'll be right back." The waitress turned around and headed towards the bar.

There was an awkward silence as Ginny looked down at her utensils. Finally Chris broke the silence.

"Ginny are you alright? I mean if you want to go home you can."

Ginny finally looked up and saw a very worried looking Chris staring back. "No it's just... it's nothing." Ginny was about to tell Chris all about her day when she decided not to wreck the day even more.

"Go ahead you can tell me." Chris urged.

Ginny felt herself spilling out her day. Chris had his elbow on the table and his head rested in his hand. He listened carefully to make sure he got every word since Ginny was talking rather fast.

"So now I'm very confused and I just don't know what to believe. I mean I want to believe it's actually from Harry but I just don't know." Ginny ended. She had purposely left out the clothing disaster and all her mixed emotions that involved Chris.

Chris nodded. "Usually I can help with this sort of thing but I'm sorry to say that I honestly can't."

There was a 'clunk' noise as two glasses were set on the table. "Now are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Umm..." Ginny fumbled with her menu. She hadn't even glanced at it.

"No not yet." Chris smiled sweetly so that the waitress smiled back and left.

"I recommend the pork." He said.

"I'm sorry. Did you already know what you wanted?"

"Actually I have to leave pretty soon." He said with a frown. "I should be getting a call soon. I have to go back to work."

Right when he was done speaking there in the fire stood, Ginny assumed, Chris' bosses head.

Chris nodded to the man and stood up. The man's head disappeared and Ginny also stood up.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I have to leave. I'll talk to you later." He gave Ginny a small un-affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Ginny smiled and watched Chris disappear. 'So I suppose I did keep my promise to myself.' She told herself.

Ginny paid the bill and left to go see the Order.

A/N: Ahhhh so many reviews!!!! I nearly had a heart attack when they started coming in! I loved it! I already have 8 more reviews then my first story! And I've only put out 4 chapters!!!!!!! Wow I guess I should complain more often... nah I wouldn't do that to you guys. Plus that would be so annoying for you and me. As you can see I'm super happy. Anyway now to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers.

ZzSheilahzZ: Hehe I updated I hope you liked it! Thank you soooo much for reviewing!

C.H: Thanks so much! I didn't know how people would feel when Ginny was still faithful... that's just how I would see Ginny being.

Scully: Lol I hope that I updated fast enough. And don't worry this ones not a cliffhanger.

Sydney Games: I've been getting a lot of cliffhanger haters. Lol Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.

LooneyLuna1122: Thanks! I love when people tell me that they love my stories. It makes me want to work harder.

Siriusfanatic: Thank you so much for caring! Actually the hurricanes weren't that bad... and school is becoming _okay_. But I've been in it since like August 11 or something like that, it's been too long. I hope school's going better for you. Thanks for reading!

Angelita barocio: Thanks so much for reading and encouraging me to continue.

Insertgoodnamehere: Haha I got a lot of people saying that they didn't like cliffhangers. Okay I have to thank you soooo much cause I wasn't going to put a letter or anything but then I was like hmmm maybe I should. That was an excellent idea! Thanks super much!

Cherryblossom08: School can stink majorly sometimes! Thanks for understanding. Sorry this is so late.

Sunandmoonbabe: I know how stories can be addicting. I just never though mine would be one. Thanks for reading!

Lily of the Valley23: Haha a lot of people would agree with you. Thanks for reviewing.

Seekerchic211: I live sorta by Flagler...such a boring place. Wow that's much worse then what happened to me. I thought a day was horrible... being in a house with your sisters can be so annoying. But I got a lot of my first story done during the hurricanes. Sorry no Harry.... But that doesn't mean he won't come back. I love keeping people in suspense. Thanks for reading!

Stephxd: CLIFFHANGER! I actually like them... they bring the readers in. But when I'm reading someone else's story it's annoying so I get where all of these people are coming. Thanks for reviewing!

1985luver: I might have to stop doing cliffhangers but you never know with me I love going against what everyone says. Thanks for reading!

A/N: Alright that was a lot of people. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. If you would like me to email you to tell you when the story if up then I'd be glad to. Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed!


	6. Spilt Coffee

A/N: Alright here's a warning for all of you people who have not read Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BOOK NUMBER FIVE OF HARRY POTTER. It only gives away who died. But only a bit, it only talks about it in a sentence. But I know how much it annoyed me when my sister and our friend had already read it and were saying all these names to try and confuse me. And another warning for all of the none-cliffhanger people. CLIFFHANNGER!!!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE IN SUSPENSE. Alright I hope you read it anyway. Don't worry I'll try to update soon.

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I own nothing.

The sky is falling  
And it's early in the morning  
But it's ok somehow  
I spilt my coffee, it went  
All over your clothes  
I gotta wear mine now

**-Ashlee Simpson "Better Off"**

Ginny apparated into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Back so soon?" Remus asked smiling.

"Of course I thought you might need to see my face." Ginny said, also smiling. "I'm just checking up on the situation."

"Well we've been back to Harry's place and see no traces that Death Eaters have found it. And as for the note the letter, we haven't gotten any possibilities of where it's from." Remus answered.

Ginny sat down at the kitchen table, next to Remus and across from Tonks and Moody.

She put her elbows on the table and suddenly realized that that had been a mistake. The table was incredibly dusty, and while Ginny looked around, so was the rest of the place.

"We know it's pretty dirty it's just that we don't have time to clean it and Kreacher's no help." Tonks said.

Ginny blushed, she hadn't meant to have a look of disgust on her face.

"I'll be happy to clean up." Ginny offered.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." Remus objected with a frown.

"I want to. It's better than going home to an empty, _clean_, house."

Remus smiled and got up.

"We have to go back to Harry's place and try to fill in the missing pieces." Moody said before he disapparated.

"We'll be off. Bye Ginny." Tonks said cheerfully as she and Remus disapparated.

Ginny sighed and went to the sink. She bent down and started rummaging through the cabinets. Since she hadn't been here in ages she'd forgotten where everything was. Finally she found some cleaning supplies. She took out "Samantha's Super Shiny All Purpose Spray." Underneath the bright orange lave it said, "Stays shiny for 5 hours, cleans magically for two days. Please do not use by children, some chemicals can be harmful."

Ginny grabbed a raga and went back to the table. She sprayed some of the orange liquid onto the table. Soon enough the table was dust-free and very shiny. Ginny reminded herself for future use to go easier on the spraying.

Ginny looked around and noticed that the table was the only neat thing in the room.

Since Sirius had died no body was home to clean. Everyone was too busy to preoccupy their time cleaning. So the house had grown dirtier and dirtier with each day.

"Hello Kreacher." Ginny said politely as the old house elf walked in the room.

Kreacher ignored her and walked back out of the room muttering, "Ugh look at the filthy blood traitors back. Nasty little brat if I could say so myself."

Ginny always thought he was odd. She thought it was even more odd when he refused to leave the house. He had said that he was to stay until he was on a plaque next to his mother.

Ginny ignored his rude comments and continued cleaning. A few hours later she was finished with the kitchen. It was cleaner then she had ever seen it before. Ginny found a piece of parchment and a quill. She quickly wrote that she'd be back tomorrow to clean the rest of the house.

She then apparated back to the Burrow. She quickly smelt delicious scents coming from the kitchen. Hearing her stomach rumble from not eating lunch she walked towards the kitchen.

"Hello, dear. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she washed the dishes.

"Actually I'm starving."

"Well I saved you a plate."

Ginny realized that it was well past 7 and all of her family had eaten.

"Thanks mum." Ginny grabbed the plate and sat down. "Umm good." She said through a mouthful of potatoes.

"I swear if I didn't know you were a girl I'd think you were a boy. You're worse than your brothers." Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head.

"That's what happens when you grow up with 6 brothers. After a while they start to rub off on you."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "How was your day Gin?"

"Fine." Ginny didn't really feel like going into full details of her day. She was sure her mum and dad would find out soon enough.

"That's good." Mrs. Weasley said, sounding only mildly interested. "Ron asked for you at dinner. He said he wanted to tell you something. He told me to tell you to stop by his place later on."

Ginny swallowed her large piece of steak and nodded. "Alright. I'll go see what he wants." She stood up and took her plate to the sink. She gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the check and said, "Great dinner Mum."

She then apparated to Ron and Hermione's apartment.

Ginny appeared in Ron's living room. She smiled at Hermione, who was on the couch reading a magazine.

"Ron, Mum said you wanted to see me?"

Ron nodded. "Gin, have you seen Chris lately?"

"Yeah I saw him at lunch today. Why?" Ginny had a horrible feeling about this conversation.

"Did he tell you anything?" Ron asked, ignoring Ginny's questions.

"No, he got called back into work. We didn't even have time to eat."

Ron and Hermione both exchanged glances. At that moment Ginny knew something was up. "Why? Show I know something?"

"Umm...no. Why there's nothing going on." Ron fumbled with his own words.

Hermione, who had been silent the whole time, cut in. "Ron, you're a horrible liar. Ginny, we really think you should find out what's going on by yourself."

If Hermione really though this then Ginny would believe her. "Oh alright. But by any chance would you know when I will find out?" She asked hopefully.

"No clue, soon I hope."

"Okay well I better be going. I'll talk to you guys soon."

Ginny apparated back home. Although she had slept in late she was tired. It was only eight o'clock but Ginny decided if she went to bed early she'd be able to get a jump on tomorrow.

And that is exactly what she did.

Ginny woke up the next morning at six. She got up and went straight to the bathroom. She took one of the longest and hottest showers. She felt she should be given a medal for how long she was in there. She got out and got dressed. Since she was up so early, and she had nothing better to do, she took all of her hair supplies and went to the mirror: She was going to _try_ to do her hair.

Ginny wasn't one of those people who always wanted to be perfect looking. So she hadn't perfected the art of doing hair. But for once it worked out.

A total brilliant idea that had been. She had left her room an hour late with very curly, bouncy locks. She felt very pretty, although she knew her day would consist of cleaning a very old and dirty house.

She practically leapt down the stairs.

"Will you stop being so cheerful?" A tired and grouchy Ron asked. His head was practically in his bacon and eggs.

"Long night?" Ginny asked as she grabbed a plate and started filling it up.

"No, early morning."

"Knock, knock." Someone said from the door.

Ginny and Ron both looked up and saw Chris standing in the doorway.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I need to talk to you." He looked at Ron and said, "Alone."

Ron looked semi-hurt at that statement. "I'm not leaving. You can't make me." Ron put his hands across his chest, almost as to prove his point.

"Ron how old are you again? Five? If you don't leave we'll leave."

"Go ahead. This is a kitchen. A place where you eat. And as it so happens to be breakfast I'd like to eat."

"Fine." Ginny grabbed Chris' hand and led him outside. When they were settled on a bench Ginny asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Look Ginny I'm sorry I blew you off yesterday."

"It's no problem, really."

"Ginny, this is really hard to say." Ginny couldn't believe this for a second, since he didn't look like he was having a problem saying it. "Ginny I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Ginny asked utterly confused.

"Leaving. I have to move to France for business. It's much better pay and well...she's there."

"She?"

"My wife, Stacey."

"Wife?! You said you'd been divorced." Ginny said as she jumped up from her seat.

"I have. You never asked if I was married."

"You horrible cheating scum!" Ginny slapped Chris across the face, hard. She stormed back inside.

She slammed the door. She was angry and her face showed it. She wasn't mad that Chris was leaving, she actually quite happy about that, but she was mad that he would do that to his wife.

"I see he's told you he's moving." Ron said, he was still sitting in the same exact place.

"Oh he did much more than that." Ginny fumed. "He also told me that he was married. Disgusting!"

"Married!?"

"Yes married. As in he's got somebody who loves him at home. Probably has a kid too. Wouldn't be much of a surprise if he told me that too."

Ron stood up and Ginny was pretty sure he was either going to pound the living daylights out of him or go talk to Hermione about this. Ginny was hoping it was the first one.

Without a word Ron disapparated. Ginny picked up the Daily Prophet. She was starting to cool down and she was starting to become cheerful again.

She was looking at apartments for rent or sell. There wasn't anything that caught her eye.

"Having any luck?" Someone from behind her asked.

Ginny turned around and smiled. "None what-so-ever. It seems like Mum and Dad put a spell on me to make me stay home for good."

Bill laughed and grabbed a piece of bacon. "Well you have to work hard to get past that spell. Anyway I like your hair Gin. It's very...cute."

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?"

"I need to get some yarn from Mum for Jess. Mums getting it right now.

"Here it is Bill." Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen with a basket full of yarn.

"Thanks Mum. Well I have to go. Bye Gin." Bill said before he disapparated with his basket.

"Well Gin I'm going to Diagon Alley. Need anything?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Alright I'll be back later."

Mrs. Weasley disapparated and Ginny realized she had the house to herself. She got a cup of coffee and sat back down in her chair in silence. She began reading the articles in the Daily Prophet when there was another knock on the door. Ginny jumped up. As she did so her coffee fell to the floor.

A/N: Alright before you get all mad at Hermione for setting up Ginny with Chris just save all your madness. She'll have a reason in the next chapter. Okay in case any of you didn't catch onto the end (cause you're sometimes slow and don't get things like me) there's somebody at the door. Yippee Chris is gone. Okay I'm going to let you all in on a little secret. I never really liked Chris. He always bugged me for some reason. Alright I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully I'll get the next one up soon.

Bando2: Nope sorry none of that was right. Anyway I hope you liked it!

Seekerchic12: Suspense! I love it! No brothers or sisters? I always wanted to be an only child but everyone who is one always tells me its so boring.

E-mail me when your stories ready.

Lily of the Valley23: Thanks for encouragement. And for always reviewing. I keep seeing regular reviewers, which I love.

ZzSheilahzZ: Wow that was a lot of encouragement. But it did keep me going. Lol.

I love it: Don't worry you'll find out soon. Thanks I'm glad you like it.

Stephxd: Thanks for agreeing with me. I actually like this story a lot and I'm glad you like it too.

C.H: Thanks I'm glad another person loves my story. Don't worry Ginny didn't fall for Chris.

Korrd: I'm glad you think it's good.

Siriusfanatic: Don't worry you'll find out what the letter was all about soon. That sucks that school is still bad for you. I'm actually having fun now. It's going to be a busy week: a school dance and a football game. I love it when teachers at idiots and you can prove them wrong. I'm actually quite good at that. Yeah but being in school early means that I get out before all of you. Lol and don't worry I won't go on strike.

WiDz: See I updated. Just not really that soon.

Peppy132: Ahh yes Chris. I agree with you on that. I can't really tell you if Harry's coming back. And yippee you don't have to call my work rubbish cause I'm not putting Ginny with Chris.


	7. Finally Home

A/N: I am super duper sorry about making you all wait. I'm going to get straight to the story. So here you go...

Disclaimer: I own umm... let me thing about this.... Nothing.

_Ooooh I can't believe it  
You came just in time with what I needed  
And you're not like the other girls I meet everyday  
You stay down like them girls from around the way_

**Usher "Follow Me"**

The coffee stayed unnoticed as Ginny stood up. She stepped on top of the shards of the broken coffee cup and the hot liquid. She was walking slowly to the person standing in the doorway. She almost felt like if she walked too fast the person would disappear. But when she was right in front of the person she jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you so much _Harry_." She whispered into his ear.

"Gin, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

Ginny finally felt at ease. She felt like she was finally out of the locked tower. Without realizing it Ginny had been miserable without Harry. And now that he was finally here, holding her close and telling her he'd missed her, she felt happy again.

Ginny kissed Harry. She was still in awe. She couldn't believe he was actually home. "Harry, you're home. You're actually home."

"I'm finally home." Harry repeated.

Ginny and Harry kissed for a while, almost as though they were making up for all of the missed kisses.

The faint 'Crack' from the living room was unnoticed as Ginny and Harry continued kissing.

"I promise you I had no idea. We haven't been in touch for years. I didn't know about anything."

"So you just set my sister up with some psycho?"

"I did no such thing. I just merely didn't-"Hermione abruptly stopped talking as she walked into the kitchen.

Ron, not knowing Hermione had stopped walking, ran right into her.

"Hermione, you could at least warn a guy before you just stop-"Ron also stopped talking. He stared at the sight of Ginny snogging some man. He couldn't quite see the mans face since his head was hidden by Ginny's.

"Ahem. Ginny?" When Ginny didn't notice, Ron began to get frustrated.

"**Ginny**. Would you care to introduce this _man_ to us?"

Ginny and Harry stopped kissing and Ginny stepped aside so Hermione ad Ron could see the "man" she had been kissing.

When Harry came into view Hermione let out a sharp gasp and ran towards him with tears in her eyes. Ron held back staring at him as if he was sure it wasn't him. He didn't blink, all he did was stare at Harry with his mouth hanging open.

Harry grabbed Hermione into a hug and said, "Harry, is that you really you?"

"No it's Crabbe in disguise." Harry said teasingly, letting everyone know he was still the same Harry. "Of course it's me. I've missed you Hermione."

"I've missed you so much." Hermione told him. "I thought you were gone forever." She mumbled before she let go and let Ron step in.

"Harry, it's great to have you back." Ron said nervously, he never was one for intense situations. "We've all been lost without you."

"You have no idea how lost I've been with out all of you guys. I never realized how much you all were a part of my life until now."

After a few more hugs they all sat down at the kitchen table. Ginny was sitting close to Harry and her hand was entwined with his. Hermione and Ron were on the other side of the table watching them with smiles on their faces. They must have been happy to see the couple back together.

Ginny and Harry were gazing at each other. Finally Harry broke the gaze and tried to make the conversation normal. "Where is everyone? I've never known the Burrow to be so quiet, there's usually so many people here."

"They're all out." Ron said.

An hour after reliving old memories, the group was laughing about the Yule Ball.

"Ron, you had been so jealous of Victor Krum." Ginny said.

"I was never jealous of that git!" Ron said, red in the cheeks.

"Yeah, right. I bet Padma Parvati would have something different to say about that." Harry said while wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Yeah, well if you ask me she wasn't much of a Yule Ball date anyway." Ron argued. "She kept eyeing the dance floor, as if she expected me to get up and dance!"

Everyone started to laugh at Ron's stupidity.

Hermione was sitting there silently. She hadn't said much and Ginny had a feeling that something was wrong. She almost looked like she was in shock.

Ginny guessed she wasn't the only one to notice since Harry asked if she was alright.

Hermione smiled calmly and said, " Yes." She then shook her head lightly, almost to shake away all of the things building up in her head.

Ginny finally had to ask her. " Who wants tea?" She asked, standing up suddenly. "Hermione, can you help me?"

Ginny and Hermione both began to make tea, while they left Harry and Ron to talk alone.

"It's strange isn't it? It feels so fake. Almost as if I'm going to wake up and realize it was all just a dream." Ginny said.

Hermione only nodded.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?"

"I feel guilty. I gave up all hope. I felt like he was gone and I just had to get over it. I even tried to push you into moving on and dating. But for once in my life, Ginny, I was wrong. He was still out there and I had already given up all hope." Hermione dropped her head low.

"Hermione, don't feel guilty. Everyone had their doubts at on point."

"Not you. You always believed he was alive and out there. You never lost hope."

"You'd be surprised. There were times when I just felt like moving on and never looking back. But then I'd eventually realize how stupid I'd been and change my attitude. And I know for a fact that you had hope."

"Well I always had some hope. Just not as much as you."

"We all know that you love Harry as much as I do. And it doesn't matter because he's home and it's time to celebrate."

"I'm sorry, Gin, I'm acting like a child."

Ginny laughed and sarcastically said, "Just a bit."

"I feel so much better now."

Ginny and Hermione both brought back the cups of tea and sat down. They both easily jumped back into the conversation.

Ginny felt it was too soon to ask Harry questions. She just hoped that Ron and Hermione would catch onto that.

Luckily Hermione and Ron both felt the same way. They didn't ask any questions, and by 11 o'clock they were getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure you have to leave? You can stay and I can make some more tea."

"Sorry, Gin, you and Harry both need to be alone before the whole Weasley family comes home. And trust me, that won't give you much time alone." Hermione said.

"And we'll be back later. There will be a party tonight." Ron said.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Ginny said.

Harry gave Hermione a hug and said bye. Ron and Hermione then disapparated.

"So Mr. Potter what do you feel like doing?"

"You know what? All I feel like doing is talking." Harry answered coolly.

"Sound fine to me." Ginny said as she plopped down on the couch. Harry soon joined her and had his feet were laying off of the edge and his head was in Ginny's lap. Ginny began running her fingers through his already messy hair. She kept thinking about how much she had missed him.

Harry suddenly sopped Ginny's hand and held it up in the air. Ginny could see his green eyes staring at her engagement ring.

"You still have this on?" He asked after dropping her hand.

"Of course." She answered quickly. "I could never think about my hand without it on."

"So does that still mean that there's a wedding for us in the future?" He asked, almost cautiously.

"Definitely."

"Ginny, you how lucky I am to have you? Most people would have left all memories of me after all these years, but not you. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

A/N: Once again I am super sorry. I just had a really bad case of writers block. And whenever I sat down to write I would find something else to do and it just never worked out. So last night I went in my room and literally didn't come out until I was finished with this chapter. And I promise to have the next chapter out sooner. But please review. The reviews help me get excited about writing and I love hearing from all of you. And if I'm taking too long just tell me. Okay now to the wonderful fans (who I hope are still going to read my story).

**Siriusfanatic**: Okay I was just making sure that everyone got that part cause I can be very slow at times. I hope school's going good for you now. And thanks the football game was fun and the dance was awesome.

**bando2**: Okay those are really good theories and maybe I'll use one. I'm so sorry for the slow updating.

ZzSheilahzZ: Haha don't worry I'm a dork too. Thanks for all the reviews they really make me feel like a talented writer...kinda. 

**peppy132**: Thanks I actually got inspiration for that chapter from a song. Yes I love ending my stories with cliffhangers. And now I feel better because I know that my work isn't rubbish.

**Lily of the Valley23**: Ohh Harry's at the door. Thanks for encouragement.

**Dk Lili**: Thanks I'm glad that it actually sucked you in.

**harrys lover**: I'm glad I took away Chris. He definitely wasn't good enough for Ginny...only Harry is. And you were right... it was Harry at the door.

**Stephxd**: Thanks so much that was one review that actually made me write more.

**WiDz**: Chris is gone!! I was happy too.

**MaraudersIce05**: Harry knocked! The whole Protective big brother thing I love too, you saw more of it in this chapter. Thanks for reading.

**seekerchic211**: I never liked Chris... I wanted to make him seem nice but annoying at the same time. I've been trying to e-mail you so if you get it e-mail me back.


	8. A Feast

A/N: AHHH! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long! Long A/N at end of the chapter!

Ginny and Harry only got about an hour alone, tops. They had both fallen asleep on the couch and Ginny only woke up when she heard practically the whole Weasley family in the kitchen. Harry was still asleep, his face covered by his hand, his head still resting on his shoulder.

"Ginny, can you come in here? I need help getting dinner ready." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Ginny looked down at Harry. He looked so peaceful, she couldn't even think of waking him up. But her brother had other plans.

Fred and George both came into the living room, both talking about Ginny as if she wasn't in the room with them.

"She can be so rude to her elders. Not that we were the best to them, but at least we had the respect to come when Mum called us." George said.

"Lets face it, she can be rude to everyone at times." Fred agreed.

"Hello! I'm right here you know." Ginny said from her spot on the couch.

Fred and George looked over at Ginny. They both dropped their jaws at the sight in front of them and rushed over to Ginny. They successfully pulled Ginny off of the couch, while Harry still slept, his face covered.

"Who's this!" Fred angrily yelled, gesturing at Harry.

George grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him off of the couch. Harry finally woke up at that point and his eyes lazily opened up.

Fred dropped Ginny's arm while George dropped Harry's.

"I must be dreaming." Fred said as he walked closer towards Harry.

"If you're dreaming then so am. He's definitely real. I have a feeling I wouldn't have been able to hold his arm if he was an imaginary dream person." George said.

"Fred! George!" Harry said happily, now wide awake and staring at the two redheads.

"He's real." Fred said stupidly as he grabbed Harry in a manly hug. "It's nice to have you home, mate."

While Fred was welcoming Harry home, George was yelling at the top of his lungs, "Mum! Dad! Bill! Charlie! Ginny! Oh wait you're already here."

Ginny rolled her eyes at how stupid her brother could be. All of a sudden there was a sound of hurried footsteps. Fred had let go of Harry and now George was welcoming him back. A group of redheads all appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"Oh my goodness." Mr. Weasley said quietly to himself.

Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, ran towards Harry. She pushed George out of the way and began to hug him tightly. Ginny was afraid that she might crush him.

"Oh Harry it's so great to have you back. We've missed you so much. Life hasn't been the same without you."

Finally Fred had to say, "Mum he just got back, you don't want to suffocate him to death."

Mrs. Weasley laughed and let go of Harry. "It's just so great to have you back." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone ran towards him and began welcoming him home.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly yelled out, "This is a time to celebrate! I think a Weasley feast sounds about right for this situation." Mrs. Weasley turned towards the kitchen but turned back towards Ginny. "Ginny, can you help me? This is going to be on of the biggest dinners we've ever had."

"Sure." Ginny gave Harry a kiss and walked towards the kitchen. She could hear her brothers and Harry all talking about who was having the best season of qudditch.

Mrs. Weasley was leaning against the counter, almost for support.

"He's back." She whispered.

"I know, Mum. Isn't this wonderful?" Ginny said, true happiness in her voice, for the first time in two years.

"Of course, dear. Have you asked him any questions? Or do you think it's too early to ask?"

"I haven't asked him anything yet. I think it's too early to ask him. I'll just let him tell me when he's ready. He should relax and enjoy his first day back."

"I think that's a wise decision. Alright let's get this dinner started."

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley spent about an hour preparing dinner before Ginny realized that some of the family was missing.

"Mum, where's the rest of the family? They should be here."

"Well Percy should be at work right now, and I'm sure Penelope is watching Morgan. And I think Jessica and Christina went shopping with the kids. The rest are off doing their own things." Mrs. Weasley answered.

Just then Bill and Charlie both walked into the kitchen.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Bill said.

Charlie came up to them and grabbed a piece of toast. "It's like he never left." He said before he took a huge bite.

"When are the girls coming over?" Ginny asked.

"They'll be here soon. They were going to buy some new clothes for Christina." Charlie said.

Just then there was a loud "CRACK" right in front of them.

"Hello all!" A very cheerful Ron said. Right after the very cheerful words were out of Ron's mouth Hermione appeared beside him.

"Ron! Hermione! You'll never believe who's here!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

"Umm I bet I can take a guess." Ron said, flashing Ginny a grin. "Could it be, oh I don't know, Harry?"

"Har- wait what? How did you know that Harry was back?" Mrs. Weasley said obviously puzzled.

"You see, Mrs. Weasley, we were here earlier. We've already seen and had a nice long chat with him." Hermione explained.

"And you never tried to track me down to tell me that a boy who I treat like a son, who has been gone for two years, is back!" Mrs. Weasley nearly yelled, instead she settled with her voice rising higher then usual.

"Sorry Mum. We just thought that Harry and Ginny could use some time alone. After all it has been over two years." Ron stated wisely.

"For once, Ron, you make sense." Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny and Hermione doubled over with laughter.

While the girls were laughing Ron was scowling at them. "I'll have you know that I'm always right." He told them, with a frown on his face.

Hermione walked up to Ron and gave him a kiss, she then patted him on the shoulder. "You're right, dear." She then took his hand and led him out of the kitchen, to go see Harry again.

"Ginny, go get your brother so that they can help set up the tables." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Alright, but you do know that they wont be happy about actually _helping_. You know that's against their own rules." Ginny said laughing. She then walked out to the living room and found every one sitting around talking. "You guys Mum wants you to set the tables."

Surprisingly all of her brothers got up and went to set up the tables. Harry also got up to join them.

"I'll help you guys." He said.

"Oh it's alright, Harry, you don't have to." Ginny objected.

"It's been a long time since I've set up tables. I'll have no problem helping." Harry said, giving her a kiss on her nose.

"Alright, alright. I know there's no point arguing with you, you'll obviously win." Ginny gave in and started walking back to the kitchen, with a silly grin on her face.

The pair both went outside and saw that her brothers were setting up two big picnic tables. Harry and Ginny grabbed the silverware and headed towards the tables. Once they were in place Harry and Ginny began to set the table.

Ginny couldn't remember the last time Harry and Ginny had set the table together. It had been quite a while.

When they were done with that Ginny realized something. "Harry I'll be right back." She said before she went back into the house. She then apparated to Sirius' old house.

Remus looked up from his paper that he was reading as Ginny appeared with a "CRACK".

"Hello Ginny. It's nice to know that you actually decided to show up to clean." Moody said he turned from making his coffee at the counter.

"Moody, you do know that she volunteered. It would be alright if she hadn't shown." Tonks said.

"Yes that's right Moody. So, Ginny what are you doing here, so late in the afternoon?" Remus asked smiling.

"Well I came to invite you to dinner with us. All of you, I have a surprise waiting at home." Ginny then apparated after the words left her mouth.

Remus, Moody, and Tonks all looked quizzically at each other before getting up and apparating towards the Weasley home.

Ginny smiled as she entered the living room and yelled for Harry. She had a feeling the three guests she had just invited were in for a shock.

Harry came into the room. "Ginny, we're about to sit down to eat."

"I know that I just have something to show you."

Right on cue all three of them appeared by Ginny's side. Tonks screamed when she saw that Harry was in front of her, while Remus just looked on with his mouth hanging open, while Moody was the first to move towards Harry.

"Harry," Moody said, extending his hand which Harry took and shook. "It's good to have you back. Confused the hell out of us as to where you were."

"It's good to know that you haven't changed, Moody." Harry said smiling, as he looked at Moody's wondering eye.

Remus finally walked up to Harry and gave him a hug. "If I wasn't able to give you a hug right now I'd think that I was dreaming." He said his eyes still wide.

"Most people have said that to me lately." Harry said laughing. Ginny thought that Harry was taking all of this great. She didn't want to think about the field day the papers would have once they found out that Harry was back, alive and healthy.

Tonks walked up to Harry, wordlessly, and poked him in the chest. Harry brought his hand up to his chest and began to rub where Tonks had just poked him. She was about to poke him again when he stopped her with his hands.

"I know what you're thinking Tonks, and yes I am real." He said with his famous grin.

Tonks just looked at him and then finally laughed and gave him a very big hug. "I'm sorry Harry I just had to see for myself." She said to him once they had let go of each other.

"Well you could have just hugged me like most people have been doing."

"I didn't want to be like everyone else." Tonks said stubbornly.

Harry just laughed and went over to Ginny and put his arm around her shoulder, while Ginny smiled up at him.

"We're about to eat you guys." Hermione said as she came into the living room. Once she acknowledged the three guests she gave them all smiles. "I hope you three will be joining us. We have more then enough food. This is more then a Weasley feast."

"We'd be delighted to, Hermione." Remus said politely.

All of them walked outside to where the whole Weasley family was seated, including grandchildren.

"Remus! Moody! Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley said as she got up to hug all of them. "I'm so happy you're here. Sit, sit. We have more then enough food. Not even my sons can eat all of this." She said gesturing towards the table.

Everyone laughed while Fred had to get his two cents in. "Well we can always try. I bet you 5 galleons that we can eat all of this."

"Alright, Fred, you have a deal." Mrs. Weasley stuck out her hand for Fred to shake. Fred took it and they agreed that it was a bet.

"I forgot that you never know what will happen at these dinners." Harry said laughing. "You guys are quite the family, and I mean that in a good way."

Ginny sat down next to Harry and took his hand. Everyone served themselves and began to eat the wonderful food that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had made. Towards the end of the dinner Mr. Weasley stood up with his glass.

"I'd like to make a toast," He announced, before clearing his throat. "To Harry. It's great to have you back. We were all lost without you. Although we all missed you we know that Ginny's was the most devastated. Now we can actually believe that on her face right now is a real smile and not a forced one. And it's great to know that you can do that to our little girl." Mr. Weasley smiled at everyone and raised his glass higher. "To Harry!"

Everyone toasted and by the end of the speech Mrs. Weasley was crying. "That was one of the best speeches you've ever made, Arthur." She said, wiping her eyes.

When everyone was finished eating they headed back inside while Harry and Ginny cleaned up the table.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about going back to my old apartment. It's probably a mess." He said, just thinking about the mess that lay ahead.

"It's not the cleanest place, but Tonks and I did clean out the refrigerator. That smelled awfully good." She said sarcastically.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place, Gin?" Harry asked, with a hopeful look on his face.

"No." Ginny said simply, turning around to grab a plate. The only thing Harry didn't see was that she had a smile on her face.

"Oh alright." He sounded disappointed and Ginny turned around.

"Do you really think I'd miss a chance to stay at your lovely place?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"Well now I'm not sure I want you at my place." Harry said, being stubborn.

"Alright I'm sure I can go down to the Leaky Cauldron and find someone willing to take me to _their_ apartment." Ginny flashed Harry a grin.

"We can't have that. I guess you'll have to come to my apartment."

"I suppose."

They finished cleaning up and headed back inside. Everyone was talking and drinking tea.

"Mum, I'm going to be spending the night at Harry's place. I'll be back in the morning." Ginny gave her parents a kiss and went to go pack for her stay at Harry's.

Before she was out of the living room she distinctly heard Ron say, "I think I should spend the night at Harry's too. It could be like old times. Watching those things on that shiny thing that Harry has in his living room."

"Television, Ron, television." Harry said, sighing.

Thirty minutes after "saying" that they were leaving, and after many complaints from Ron that he should go to, Ginny and Harry were finally on their way to Harry's old apartment.

When they got there Harry looked around. He went straight towards his old room. Ginny followed behind him, she had a feeling that he had a pacific reason to go straight towards his room, and she thought she knew the reason.

"It's here." Harry muttered under his breath, as he looked at the now dead rose petals, the candles, and the letter for Ginny.

"Did you send it Harry?" Ginny asked. This was one question that she had been dying to know but was too afraid to ask.

"I did. I tried for such a long time. And once I found out that it had actually gotten here it made my day to know that you had read it. But Gin, how did the letter finally get in?"

"We had to take down some wards because we thought that Death Eaters were trying to get into here, but now I know that it was just you."

"Funny though, isn't it, that I was "breaking into" my own home." Harry said laughing. "This place is a mess." With a swish of his wand the place was dust free, and just a bit tidier.

"That would have taken me days to clean up." Ginny said laughing. "And they say that the women are the ones that clean."

"Ha-ha funny Gin." Harry's eyes changed from happy to serious in a mere seconds. "Gin, I have a question." He said timidly.

"Ask away."

"How come you never dated anyone else? And you were so loyal to me after all these years."

"Harry, I would have known if you were dead, I would have felt a piece of my heart being taken away from me."

A/N: Alright! I'm super sorry! You can not believe how sorry I am! I guess I didn't have any motivation to write. Once I got back from vacation, which was about 2 months ago, I just didn't feel like writing. My notebook was put underneath my bed and forgotten about for about a month. Then I was reading my emails and found all of my reviews! It made me so happy and sad. Happy cause it made me realize that all of you guys loved this story, but sad cause I wasn't getting anymore reviews. But I realized the only way I could get reviews was by actually writing! So that's exactly what I did! I hope you like it! I went back to all my reviews and wrote to each and every one of you who reviewed for chapter 7… although you might not even remember reviewing. LOL

My life: In case anyone's interested in what's been going on in my life here we go… Well the other day (Monday 2/28 and Tuesday 3/1) we had FCAT. Incase you don't live in Florida that's where you have to take a test. Its math and reading and takes away about 4 hours of your life… it was dull. But everyone was freaking out about it. Me? I had no worries…. I've been taking it since 3rd grade. But I think that's about it. My life has been very dull other then talking to friends and counting down the days till school's out! Only a couple of more months! Oh yeah!

peppy132: I know that was a while ago when I updated. I love that Harry's back! I'm not so sure about the hot love…. LOL

DK Lili: Everyone was really happy that Harry was back… I was too! Sorry I haven't updated sooner…. I feel so guilty.

FluffyPinkSlippers: Thanks… I don't think of myself as a talented writer… If you want any help with your story I'd be happy to help.

Katrina: Sorry I didn't update sooner….

Mrs.HarryPotter12: Thanks… I hope you like this chapter too! If you wanna be my beta then just email me… it should be in my profile page.

Harrys lover: No problem for updating…. Sorry this one took so long. Everyone was super happy that Harry was back. Chris was a psycho ha-ha just a little bit of a twist to the story. I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna write all about what happened to Harry… not sure though I might just leave ya hanging…. No I wouldn't do that.

Siriusfanatic: Harry's home! Thanks I was trying to make it sweet. The football game was super fun! But that was a couple months ago… football seasons about to start again though, should be fun. I miss screaming at all my guy friends, and yelling out their numbers.

Lily of the Valley23: You were right about your prediction…. Harry is truly back. I can't tell you anything juicy! Then you wouldn't read anymore! I'm updating…. Just a little bit later then I expected to.

Teen-wacko: ha-ha it's good to know that you love my fic cause I love your name! Teen-wacko… I think that's funny! I didn't want it to be to romancey (I'm pretty sure that's not a word). I didn't like Chris at all! He annoyed me so bad! And I wrote him! I think that's funny! Sorry for keeping you in suspense….

odysseus10: I'm glad you love my story. I find a lot of stories that I enjoy reading… just not my own, it's weird I know. Ha-ha it took longer then I expected to get this chapter up!

Steph xp: YES! That chapter was up! Now this one's up… just a couple of months late….

seekerchic211: Yeah we haven't talked in a really long time! You need to email me because I can't email you for some reason… Harry is back! That's freaky that your ex's name is Chris, one of my friends name is Chris. Email me!

blackdragonofdeath13: I'm glad you like my story!

LiLy MaLfOy13: I'm glad you love my story!

Foxfur: Nope Chris was not Harry in disguise… a lot of people thought that. Ha-ha all that thinking was actually smart. But not true…. Just something to throw all of you guys off.

Realfanficts: I was home BUT I was too lazy to write. Nope I was not dead, I dunno what was taking me so long to update… no motivation?


	9. Breakfast in Bed

A/N: This chapter is sort of a filler chapter. All the drama will be coming up in the next chapters! And don't worry you will find out what happened to Harry soon!

Disclaimer: Hmm okay I know I haven't written in a while, but things have not changed and I still do not own anything. The wonderful, talented, J.K. Rowling owns these characters.

Ginny woke up in the morning with the sun shining in her face. She turned over and tried to go back to sleep, if not then she would be grouchy for a while. When the sun refused to get out of her eyesight she opted to put her pillow over her head. When she did that she realized that it was _not her_ pillow, she looked at it and realized that it was Harry's. She smiled and looked over to her side, but there was no other person lying beside her.

Ginny decided that she would eventually get up, but not right now. She would get up and find Harry once she could actually keep her eyes open for more then ten seconds.

But there was no need to go looking for Harry. When she rolled onto her stomach she looked at the doorway and in came Harry. He was holding a tray full of food.

"Morning, sunshine." Harry said happily.

Ginny groaned. "How can you be so happy? What time is it anyways? It has to be really early."

"Actually, Gin, it's already 11." Harry said walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"What? How can it be?"

"Well you see, if you look at a watch you will notice that the little hands move, making the time not stay the same."

"I know how time works, just how did I sleep so long?"

"I let you." Harry said shrugging. "I had to go get some food so we wouldn't starve to death, and you just looked so peaceful just lying there with drool on my pillows."

"I don't drool." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Alright I'll let you believe that. But now I have to wash these pillow cases, and I just threw out the old ones."

"Oh poor baby, you have to clean."

"I know." Harry said grinning. He set the tray of food on the night stand and bent down to give her a kiss.

Ginny enjoyed these moments when she could just have fun teasing Harry, she'd missed them. Finally after breaking the kiss Ginny looked down at the tray. There were two plates, both with eggs and sausage, there was pumpkin juice, and a single red rose in a slender vase. The only word that came to her mind was 'beautiful'.

"Harry, this is beautiful." Ginny smiled up at Harry. She loved breakfast in bed and Harry knew that, she was just surprised after all that he had been through that he still remembered. Ginny put on a teasing grin and said, "It's not toxic is it?"

"Not that I know of." To prove his point he picked up a fork and took a bite of his scrambled eggs. "Tastes fine to me." All of a sudden Harry put his hands around his throat and had a look of fear on his face. He fell onto Ginny's legs, on the bed, and didn't move.

Ginny was in a panic. She brought her hand to Harry's wrist and tried to see if he had a pulse. When there was Ginny's heart rate began to slow down, but just a bit. She still had to do something for Harry.

When she was about to give him mouth to mouth, she saw him smile. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled him down next to him.

Ginny pushed off of him and sat up. "Harry James Potter! How dare you do such a thing? Do you realize how scared I was? That was not funny." Ginny put her hand over her fast beating heart.

Harry's face turned from joking to seriousness. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't think."

"You're damn right you didn't think! How would you feel if you thought that the one you loved was dying right in front of you?"

"Horrible." Harry admitted. He was somewhat scared of Ginny at the moment. She was an exact replica of her mother when she was mad. And after all of the years of being friends with the family he'd seen Mrs. Weasley get pretty mad, and that was a scary sight. "I'm sorry, Gin, I really am. I wasn't thinking."

Ginny looked over at Harry. He had on a pair of the saddest eyes ever. She couldn't stay mad at him. "Just don't do it again," She said warningly. "Or else then I **will** get mad."

Harry was sure that this was pretty low on her standards for getting mad, she could be very, very scary when she was mad. "Alright. Am I forgiven?"

Ginny leaned over and gave him a kiss. "You are forgiven, for now." Ginny looked over at the tray. It actually looked quite good, and Ginny was well aware that Harry was an excellent cook. "So Mr. Potter what have you made for me today?"

"Alright well there's some gooey stuff that's yellow, some brown junk that looks like its still raw and orange puke." Harry said all of this with a serious expression.

"Please, this looks amazing, don't try to ruin it by trying to gross me out, my brothers did that enough as a kid. Come to think of it they still do that, just so they can get my food."

"Childish I tell you, just plain childish." Harry had on of the biggest grins ever.

"And you are not one bit like them now are you?"

"Of course not Miss. Weasley, I am far from it."

"Alright I'm ready to eat." Ginny grabbed her fork and got a forkful of her eggs. They were absolutely some of the best eggs she had ever had, right by Mrs. Weasley's of course. She could easily say that Harry was a better cook than herself.

"Are they good?"

"No they're awful, that's why I'm stuffing my mouth even more."

"Oh good, I thought they were going to be marvelous. What a relief that is." Harry said, a grin coming over his handsome face.

"You should eat some more, they're really good."

All of a sudden they heard a loud 'CRACK' from the next room. "Are you both decent?" They heard Fred call.

"Cause if not we might have to mess Harry's face up a little, nothing too major."

"Crap Harry get your pants on! Fred and George will beat you up if they see you like this!" Ginny said loud enough for her brothers to hear. She then laughed at Harry's look of fear and ate another bite of her food.

"That was not funny Gin. They'll beat me up for kissing you."

Fred's head popped into the room and looked around. "All good George. I knew Ginny was only kidding."

George walked in with a sigh of relief. "Well I'd rather not take the chance of walking into the room and finding Harry nude, thank you very much. And if I had seen that sight I would have pounded him."

"Hello George." Harry said. "It's nice to see you too."

"Aw you know he wouldn't hurt you too bad Harry, he's a softy. Now I'm a different story. If you mess with Ginny you mess with me."

"Yes we've been over this Fred."

"Just wanted to make sure you remembered. You know it's been a long time since you guys started dating." George said, eyeing their breakfast.

Ginny handed him a piece of toast. "Now you know I love you both, but what are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on our little sister. Cause you know we _wove_ you so much." Fred said pinching Ginny's cheeks.

"Let go you pea brain." Ginny said pushing Fred's hands off of her cheeks, which were now turning red from the pressure that was just put on them seconds before.

"Oh you learned new words! Pea brain… I like it. You pea brain! Hey, you, yeah you come over here you pea brain!" George said.

"Must you stay here? I was having a lovely breakfast with my boyfriend before you came here."

"Alright, alright we can sense when we're not wanted." Fred said before he grabbed a piece of toast and left. George followed after him.

Harry was sitting on the bed trying to hold in his laughter, which he was doing a very bad job of. "And what might I ask are you laughing about?" Ginny questioned him.

"Pea brain? Really Ginny I learned that when I was 5." Harry said, making no attempt to hide his laughter anymore.

"It was all I could think of. Is it a crime?"

"Nope, I kind of like the name. Pea Brain. Just make sure if we ever have kids that will not be the names of the children."

"Agreed." Ginny gave Harry a kiss and they finished their breakfast without any more interruptions from the Weasley family.

While Ginny was back at her parents house Hermione stopped by and had asked her if she had wanted to go to Diagon Alley and shop and then go out for lunch. Ginny had agreed and was now walking the streets of Diagon Alley.

"So Gin how's life with Mr. Potter?"

"Great, absolutely great. He made me breakfast in bed this morning."

"Have you asked him yet about anything?"

"No, I'm waiting till a good time to. It might bring up unwanted memories. But I might ask after dinner tonight. He's taking me out."

"That's nice. Ron and I are also going out tonight. His choice so I'm prepared for what may lie ahead."

Ginny laughed. Ron had a record for choosing crazy places to eat. One time he took Ginny, Harry, and Hermione out to eat at some restaurant where there had been no food being served, it was all mixed into drinks. You could imagine the looks of disgust on their faces. After that fiasco all three of them had vowed to never let Ron pick places to eat.

"I tried to stop him." Hermione said. "But he insisted that this time you would actually need silverware. So for now, I'm trusting him."

"You're a brave girl Hermione. Oh so brave." Ginny said.

The rest of the day was spent shopping in Diagon Alley with Hermione. They spent it reliving memories of the past and talking about the future. It had been a while since Ginny had laughed so much, and Hermione knew that. It had been a long time since they had spent a day out together. But to their disappointment they both had to get home so they could get ready for their dinners with their boyfriends.

Ginny was expecting this to be a great night out with Harry.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this out to you guys to let you know that I'm still writing it! There might be something going on with Hermione and Ron… I bet it's pretty obvious. Thank you to all of you who have still read this….. It's not the best story on the site but it's also only my second. I just haven't had the urge to write Harry Potter, I usually do write a lot in the summer while I'm reading the books over. But maybe I might be able to do it during Spring Break which is this week. And summer is only about 8 more weeks for me, that's one good thing about starting in August.

**My life**: Alright well everything is good. Nothing too big going on in my life I've been sick lately and I've had to baby sit. All the tests are done and I can't wait to finish the school year… then I can be in 8th grade, and be one of the big bad eighth graders that everyone fears… (I'm joking, no ones afraid of 8th graders) But I can't wait to have my end of the year party, which should be in about 6 weeks. I've been planning for a while with my best friend. Yeah that's about it…. I can't wait to get this story finished cause even I don't know what's going to happen… alright that's about it! That's my life so far… outside of the story.

**Joke: A guy walks into a bar…. Ouch.**

Do you find that funny? I did but I have a very weird sense of humor… even my older sister found it funny… yeah just wondering if you find that funny.

To the nice reviewers who are still with me:

Lourdes: I'm not planning on abandoning this story, quite the opposite actually, I plan on finishing it all during the summer. I think it's pretty cheerful, I'm a cheery person so I guess it shows off during my writing. I think Harry deserves to have something good to happen to him.

Harrys Lover: Thank goodness you came across my story again cause I love when people review.

Jade The Orkkiller: I love that you love it!

charmingly-holly: I love your s/n… if only my name was Holly... Finally! I know it's been a while. I actually don't like giving up on things so don't expect me to give up on this. I'm sorry I'll try not to go months without updating, but you might have to wait to see where Harry's been cause I'm not even sure at this moment. THANK YOU so much for the motivation, actually when you reviewed and I got it I went and started it. This beginning of the chapter is all because of you, I don't think I've ever written so fast.

Lily of the Valley23: I finally updated! The Weasley's are my favorite characters and I get them the best since that's how my family is (without the brothers, I actually have none) so I got their reactions in my head the best. Mrs. Weasley reminds me of my grandfather which is why she's so easy to write, since he's so welcoming.

lonesome-love: I'm glad you like it, and I will continue with this story as long as you keep reviewing!

Dk Lili: Aww thank you so much, that made me feel happy. But since you said that I felt the need to get this out earlier than I would have. Thank you for reviewing!

peppy132: I UPDATED! Thank you, but I'm not too sure about the sex scenes yet… maybe soon, I have ideas.

Siriusfanatic: I guess you hadn't read this chapter… that is odd though. Tests can suck but I'm done with all of mine. Haha I found that funny that you had to resit the resit… I hate studying so I probably wouldn't have even had the book in front of me, I learn as I go along, not really by reading out of a book unless it's interesting. I'm hoping my tests went well too, I find out in a couple of weeks. I'm not going to make you all wait too long anymore!


End file.
